True Colors
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: Rocko was in a car accident. Once he goes home, he feels pressure from his friends and goes through trauma. Can a certain girl help him? Turns into a song fic later. RockoxOC
1. Chapter 1: Car Accident

_Oh no…oh no…please don't confirm it…please don't let it be true…please…_ Pedley thought, her mind racing. As she ran through the hospital rooms with Heffer, Filburt and his family not to far.

Just two hours ago, she received a call from the hospital. Her boyfriend and best friend, Rocko had been in a car accident. Pedley was thinking it wasn't right. Rocko was a good driver, and it was unlikely of him.

Pedley's worst fear was confirmed. Rocko was unconscious, but alive. Nearly his whole body was bruised and he had a broken leg. "No…" Pedley said.

"How…how did this happen?"

"He was driving home when a car swerved into his. Rocko was thrown back a bit. His leg had a bone popping, so for about a few weeks he shall I have to move around by crutches or by wheelchair. He's badly bruised, so whatever he does, he can't speed up in the work's progress."

"When will he wake up?" Pedley asked.

"In possibly two days, maybe less."

Pedley looked at Rocko, still in bed, unconscious. She wanted to scream…to cry…to show her anger. She knew he would be alright, but the crash would have led to some trauma.

Pedley took everyone home. She was alone in Rocko's house that night, not even falling asleep. Her anger had kept her up, and also her patience that made her nearly look at the phone: waiting for the call she wanted to hear.

Pedley waited, the hours long, the clock ticking ever so slow. Her mind was probably on the tip of insanity. "Arrghhh...I can't take it…I feel like I'm paralyzed…having to helplessly watch a bomb detonate." Suddenly, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

The next morning, Pedley awakened at around 11:00 am. "Rrr…." She said, grumpily. "The consequence of going to bed at 2:00 am."

The phone ringed. Pedley didn't hesitate to pick it up. "Hello…"

"Hello, Pedley." It was the doctor.

"Hello…" Pedley said. "How's Rocko?"

"Good news. He has finally woken up. Would you like to speak to him?"


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital Stay

Pedley nodded. There was a short silence till she heard Rocko said. "Hello…"

"Hi Rocko…" Pedley said. "How are you feeling?"

"In pain rather much. I am capable of going home in tomorrow morning. But today, I'd wish you'd come over."

"What about Heffer, Filburt and his family?" Pedley asked.

"No…just you…"

"Oh…"

"Pedley? You seem tired…"

"I stayed till two and got nine hours. I've been waiting and waiting for this call."

"The doctor said you were very emotional…" Rocko said.

Pedley was silent. "Yeah…so…I'll be on my way…"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, bye…"

Pedley dressed into new clothing and walked to the car. She drove off.

Pedley walked into the hospital. The doctor who had called her said, "Hello, Pedley. Your friend's been waiting."

Rocko was in his hospital bed, sitting up, his broken leg help in the air. Several minor bruises had faded away.

Pedley gently hugged him. "Glad you're alright."

"Well, he is indeed doing fine. He is lucky to have no concussions. And only two bones were broken. We are unsure if he has any loss of memory or anything at all."

"Has he decide how he's going to get around the house?"

'On crutches. He'll only be in a wheelchair till you get in the car.'

"Shouldn't he try to get around while he's here so he's used to using them?"

"Not just yet. This afternoon." The doctor said.

--

Later that afternoon, Pedley and Rocko (in a wheelchair) were venturing around the hospital when the doctor said, "You two should have probably been with me…oh well, Rocko, ready to try the crutches?"

Rocko nodded, grabbing the crutches awkwardly. He stood up. He wobbled a bit, but used both crutches to stay up. He moved the crutches forward. His body took one giant step forward. He did the same movement, and eventually he got the hang of it.

"Good...very well…" the doctor said. "You're an easy learner."

Rocko wobbled a bit before falling.

"Oh yeah…I forgot. Heffer, Filburt and Hutch left some cards on the doorstep. Get Well cards for you. Read them."

Rocko sat down and read each one. His eyes brimmed with tears. "Thanks…"

'Your welcome."

--

The next morning,

Pedley awoke. She was in the hospital. She must have fallen asleep. Rocko was rubbing sleep out of his eyes still, meaning he must have awoken up a minute or so earlier.

"What time is it now?" Pedley said. She looked at her watch. "Oh, around nine."

"I was going to wake you up last night so you could go home, but you were out of it Pedley."

"When he go home?"

"Well, about an hour." The doctor said. "Go ahead and get ready."


End file.
